Aristocratic Master
by VampLoverNight92
Summary: She's kidnapped and held against her will which, under any other circumstances, would be her biggest problem. Except her captor is vampire from there is no escaping.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

VampLoverNight92

A/N: Mistakes, most likely. Fixed some problems too. Hope you like, and there's more than one chapter here because I wasn't up to splitting them up. Review and Enjoy.

My eyes fluttered opened and I grabbed at my hair impulsively because of the pain shooting through my head making my eyes close tightly. Oh, that's right. I hit my head right before I blacked out. I woke up to the regular scenery: my dresser, nightstand, TV, and bookshelf filled with trinkets. However, it was pitch black—power outage? I swept the sheets off my delicate form and fumbled through my crowded bedroom for a switch. Where was that switch? I flipped it on with a flick of my wrist and alertly inspected the confines of my bedroom. It seemed like it normally was, and nothing misplaced. I strolled over to my window and peeked out to see if both my parents had departed yet, and to my disappointment, they had…without a goodbye at least. Well, I sighed, what could I expect from such negligent people as my parents? They never had any interest in me. Had I hoped that to change overnight? My gaze drifted from the empty driveway to the night sky stamped with stars. I smiled in spite of myself; it was too beautiful. The night sky was enchanting on my outdoor veranda hooded by cloth drapery functioning as a roof or shutter. I leaned gently against the railing, carefully noticing the proximity of the long spiral downwards that would be my fate if I leaned too far. That was when I heard noises from downstairs. First, glass breaking then a human screeching. The only person possibly left in the house was the maid, Marionette. Surely she was erred in her duties and made such a racket? I slipped back into the house and sprinted towards the staircase only to catch myself on the wall near the stairs and hurdle myself back into my bedroom when I spotted a unfamiliar man coming disconcertingly fast up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" the man yelled before I had reached the threshold of my room and was caught in his arms. I compulsively screamed. He slapped a hand over my mouth and I wriggled in his grasp, but he continued to drag me down the stairs, met his fellow accomplices, and forcefully shoved me into a car that was obscured due to the lack of light in the night time sky. In the car, I quickly reached for the door opposite of me in hopes of escaping, but an icy hand grabbed my upper arm. It powerfully forced me to lie on my stomach on the slick leather interior seat with a knee positioned in my back painfully. I felt my hands and feet being bound, and I struggled but whoever my captor was had abnormal strength. They closed the doors almost slicing off my feet with its impact before I pulled my feet in. There was no light in the car. It was similar to a squad police car with a window separating the front seats from the back, but the window was darkly tinted making the back seats enveloped in black. I was hyperventilating by now and the car was speeding down streets at a distressing pace. I laid there for hours without the car showing any signs of stopping. After a long period of time, the car finally skidded to a stop suddenly. I felt a tug on my ankles which were asleep by now, and my head peered down to see the man who had abducted me. He pulled me out of the car in one swift movement and hauled me up to my tightly bonded feet where he picked my body up bridal style.

My eyes fell upon the destination he was bringing me to: a huge, ornate, old fashioned mansion with a stone fence covered in strands of ivy. I couldn't yell or scream even though I knew I should've. The house was captivating…inviting me to enter. It had such a strange effect on me.

The man holding me hollered as he pushed open the wooden front door without knocking or ringing the doorbell beforehand.

Ch. Two

VampLoverNight92

I had barely been inside the threshold when I was dropped then dragged through the foyer until both me and my captor where on our knees in front of a small boy. I tried to look up from my hunched over bowing position my captor had forced me roughly into, but he slammed the back of my head so hard that my skull bounced off the title floor painfully. The little boy had stopped, to observe us, but didn't object to the cruelty I was treated with.

"Master Andrei, I brought the human lady as Master Kane insisted. Where would you like her?" asked my captor with such formality and politeness that I scowled at him. That was a child. He took orders from a child? I stood up, and peered down at the child of no more than seven. He returned my glare indifferently though coldly. Human lady? Wasn't everyone human? His eyes were chilly and I couldn't quite label them a color for they swirled and changed so fast I couldn't define the shade. My captor tugged forcibly on my hand making me jerk to the ground. I was definitely going to obtain bruises for this venture. Right before I woke up, I had blacked out after a very hot day outside. I probably fainted, that seems to happen to me a lot lately…

"Find her a suite, and leave her there. Lock the door, of course, but no guard is necessary for her. She won't escape either way." the little boy instructed, "Inform my brother Kane of her arrival. I'm sure he'd enjoy greeting his mistress." He mumbled passively, and walked off leaving me stunned. Mistress? I did not like the sound of that…

My captor jerked me up from the ground forcefully by my hair, and I screamed in pain as another figure peeked their head in a door to the side.

"Servant Richard, have you seen Andrei? I thought I saw him go this way…Who is that?" the head asked curiously. My captor transformed into the polite man he had addressed the little boy with. My face cringed in pain still as he paused while holding my hair. My captor straightened and untangled his fingers from my hair but kept a firm grip upon my arm.

"Master Lawrence," he bowed, "Andrei left through the second door on your left." Richard started to pull me by the hair again guiding me to the grand staircase.

"And the human?" Lawrence inquired, coming into the room fully.

Richard dragged me up the stairs as I resisted.

"Master Kane wants this woman for his mistress."

Lawrence grimaced, and asked, "Then why are you treating her with such force?" Richard's hands flew away from me and he stepped back swiftly leaving me scowling in a heap on the floor stroking my hair.

"My apologies, Master Lawrence." He apologized profusely, and Lawrence shoed him away with a hand gesture. Lawrence strode forward and lent a hand to help me up, and I took his hand only to fall back on the ground. It was freezing! He looked at me questioningly, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Your hands," I exclaimed, "They're so cold!" He laughed. The sound of it was melodic and deep. Almost too beautiful, but just perfect. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at me.

"What is your name?" he questioned.

"Charlotte." I replied, and he started to pace the room.

"Well, Charlotte, I'm cold because I'm dead." he explained very seriously. I was confused, but I didn't dare contradict his obvious insanity. "I'm not insane." When he spoke, I spotted his abnormal incisors.

"How did yo—" I started, then it hit me. "Oh, Lord. You're a Vampire?" I stated, it wasn't a question. He nodded as he closed his eyes. He reopened them, and they were vividly crimson. They were heart wrenchingly beautiful to behold. I was beginning to lose myself in the garnet eyes when Lawrence called me back.

"I wouldn't look into an immortal's eyes while you visit here, Miss Charlotte. It would be…unwise." The way he said 'unwise' made me infer that it was also deadly. "Follow me. I will personally fetch Master Kane himself." I stood up, but as he said that, halted and withdrew back.

"No…thank you," I figure politeness couldn't hurt. "I'm expected home now. My parents will worry, I'm afraid. You know," I joked, "overreacting parents." Lawrence observed me with apparent amusement and a knowing smile.

"No, they're not." he contradicted on the brink of laughing. "You're parents fled earlier this morning when Kane had sent one lower than servant Richard to retrieve you, but failed." Kane watched me warily for an argument, but I had none. I was alone..?

"Well," Lawrence said, "Come along." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the floor with fluid strength. He pulled me along the staircase and down a grandly decorated corridor on the landing.

"Lawrence?" I whispered.

He glanced over his shoulder.

"Master Lawrence." he correctly curtly. "Yes, Charlotte?"

"How long am I staying here?" I asked, guessing the answer before he had to say it.

"Forever." he replied. "Or until Kane tires of you. Here we are. This is Master Kane's wing of the house. He should be in."

I gulped loudly, and nodded as I was pulled in front of large wooden double doors. Lawrence stepped in front of me, and knocked loudly on the doors making the sound echo. I was thankful he didn't just leave me at the door to think the worse of this situation. I sighed after a few minutes, thinking he wasn't in his suite, but was disappointed when a doors swung open eerily. Lawrence strode forward first, and I was tugged along by the arm. We were in the middle of a dark black and crimson bedroom dimly lit by votives hanging from a wrought iron chandelier. Master Lawrence let go of his grip on my arm and explored the rooms that were hidden behind various doors.

"Lawrence?" I whispered softly, my voice shaking from nervousness, "Lawrence?" Lawrence had gone through a doorway clouded with shadows, and he hadn't emerged after a few minutes like he had with the rest of the doors. I didn't dare move out of fear.

"Lawrence?" I called louder. No answer. I heard something stir behind me. When I whipped around, all I saw was a door slightly ajar that I swore Lawrence had closed moments ago.

"Lawrence?" I repeated. I felt a chill along my back, then cold fingers on my jaw. I screamed impulsively. The fingers withdrew and warm air flooded my back again, but I could see a black silhouette on the bed's surface now. I stared at it as I tried to decipher if the shadow was familiar or not. Two luminescent, exotic garret eyes glared back curiously also. Lawrence arrived soundlessly from a different doorway. It startled me when he spoke for I hadn't heard him enter.

"Oh, there you are, Kane." The shadow sat up elegantly on the bed. "This is Charlotte."

"Mmm…my new toy." the shadow said with amusement.

"Could you try and keep this one longer, at least?" pleaded Lawrence exasperatedly. "I don't want to commission Servant Richard to kidnap mortals every week!" I was struck with fear, but too stunned to move, to run, or to scream. Not like any one would hear me. I mean, anyone useful. Not to mention, part of my immobility was because I was so angry at them for kidnapping me. I wasn't quite sure whether my fear or anger won out yet.

"I'm not going to make any promises."

"I wouldn't hold you to keep them anyway, Kane." With that last sentence, Lawrence departed. Which left me alone with a garnet eyed shadow.

"So," I said, trying to disguise my meekness, "why the hell am I here?" Yeah, I have a big mouth. So what? That's a good trait in my book. Not something I can control…or at least, I won't admit I can.

The shadow stirred, but I couldn't decipher movement from it.

"You're here for me."

"Why?" I demanded more aggressively.

"I get bored, and occasionally I pick out something to get the boredom away. Mostly, you'll be playing with my little brother and sister." He paused. "Well, you should find them both in the room five doors down to your right." I shuffled my feet anxiously. My anger started to boil over. I definitely wasn't about to take orders. I don't care who you are. I don't even listen to my own parents, so what makes this person think I'll abide by them? Pfft. I started towards the door, sensing the dismissal in the silence. "And, Charlotte?" I stopped while gripping the door knob. "Don't even think about running away."

"I would never." I lied. I shuffled out the door and slowly tiptoed down the hall in the direction he had instructed me to go. I wasn't about to meet some young vampire twins though. I was looking for an escape. A window, door, even a fire escape will do, I thought as I glanced all around me. But, when I reached the fifth door on the right, I grimaced. It was open. Inside, two almost identical faces peered at me with blank yet curious expressions. Damn, I cursed.

"You must be Charlotte." one of the twins guessed. The twins were identical, but one was female and the other male. They reminded me of British children at a tea party for some reason. Maybe it was because of the antique white table they sat at with its pristine white table cloth etched with designs of flowers. They were very beautiful children, the pair, both with light brown hair and dangerously hazel eyes which I thought were probably false. I didn't utter a word; I ran.

Ran as fast as my legs could carry me in heel high combat boots. All I could muster up mentally was a 'Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ' even though I'm an Atheist. Kidnapping must have done something to me mentally. I found a window and kicked it as the pair of children scrambled out of their nursery. The pane shattered, and I felt stings slink up my legs under my boots as the glass fell into the tops of my boots. That was painful, but at least I got rid of my chanting and took up 'ouch's instead. I hissed between clenched teeth. No way were some pieces of glass going to prevent me from freedom. No fucking way. I fled onto the windowsill and hung in the threshold of it where the glass was supposed to be, but I glimpsed the fall. Two stories. Two extremely tall, bone-shattering, fatal stories. I hesitated, which, in the end, would've been fatal also. Just as I inhaled bravely or kept myself from…well…alright…crying, freezing cold arms restrained me. I fell off the windowsill; I was so startled. So, I just hung there. Dangling over a jarring spiral to my death, and the only thing keeping me from falling is a tall, black haired, pale, lean teenage boy who happens to be dressed in all black just like me with crimson eyes that I swear I've seen before.

"Charlotte!" he scolded. "What in the hell were you thinking? Are you suicidal?" I didn't answer. I wasn't suicidal, just a captive in a huge mansion home with some inhuman children and my captors, which I might add, that the number of them keep growing. "What were you thinking?!" What was I thinking? FREEDOM. At least, until he grabbed me. I _should_ be thankful, I suppose, because the fall to the ground below _would _have killed me but I didn't try to communicate that endearment. He was the one I was running from.

"I was thinking you should drop me." I replied sarcastically. Geez, I need to smack myself. Way to go, get killed. He smirked coldly, and my blood froze. Evil grin….

"No. Actually, I have something better in mind." he falsely reassured me in an effort to panic me more.

"I do, too. How about you put me down," I said, but amended, "_inside_ the house, and let me go home?" I said this all very slowly and clearly so there was no chance of misinterpreting my demands. He shook his head, while his red eyes gleamed and his smirk widened. He hauled me through the now nonexistent window that I had destroyed since I had been dangling outside from his arms. He heaved me to my feet when I attempted to drop to the floor, and directed a reluctant me down the hallway. When we were safely away from the children's door in which we could barely still hear the children resuming their conversation, He gripped my neck and I was shoved roughly against the corridor's wallpapered interior walls. I coughed for a few moments, not used to threats this real.

"Don't ever try to escape again." he ordered. "I have you here as entertainment…at least for a few days. Nothing more. You're disposable, understand? And if you step—"

"I won't." I said meekly before he ranted into another sentence. He leaned closer, briefly glancing at my neck, then finished, "Another step out of line, or Andrei and Selene don't like you...that's it for you."

"You mean, you'll kill me if they get bored of me?" I asked incredulously. He nodded.

"I always ask permission before…disposing…of their toys. If they'll let me, I'll take care of you soon enough."

"So, you brought me here as a playmate?" I asked, confused now. I'm a toy…

"Yes. That's why I brought you here as my mistress. Not in the sense of the word, but more of supervising the children. As in schoolmistress." I could have sighed with relief. I'm a virgin. No way was _anything_ going to happen with this stranger.

He tightened the grip on my neck before his attention was stolen by the twins coming out of their room with curiosity, and he quickly released me with a distasteful glare.

"Go." he ordered as he hurled me toward the children, and I scampered down the hallway. The twins led me by the hands to their nursery room and pushed me into a small chair surrounding the tea table set with tea pots and cups filled with…rr…kool-aid? I gulped while trying to ignore the smell of blood emitting from the teapot, and mentally denied what I was seeing. That had to be kool-aid, I mentally calmed myself though I knew it wasn't.

"Hello, Charlotte." said the little girl. "I'm Selene, and this is my brother Andrei. You're going to stay with us for a while, aren't you?" I nodded. "Not like the last mistress though. She was mean, and tried to kill us after only a week. You won't be mean like her, will you Charlotte?" Selene's voice was very innocent and not intimidating in the least. She seemed more sorrowful and lonely. Andrei crossed his little arms and pouted with squinted eyes.

"Selene," I dared, "What happened to your other mistress?" I didn't know if I wanted the answer, but I did have a lot of curiosity and I needed to know what to expect as punishment. Selene flushed and cast her eyes to the ground shyly. Andrei stepped forward and pushed the topless tea pot closer to me.

"This," he identified. "was the last mistress." He filled a cup with the liquid sloshing in the teapot casually and sipped it while Selene blushed with anger.

"Andrei! Do you want to scare our new friend away?" she demanded harshly, and I calmed her down by saying that it was okay. She smiled sweetly.

"Selene, Andrei, how old are you two?"

Selene shifted on her feet, not nearing the table I sat at while Andrei claimed a seat beside me. Andrei watched me over the rim of the tea cup he was drinking.

"I'm twelve." Andrei said. "And Selene is a year older."

"But you both look so young, and how can identical twins be a year apart?"

Andrei turned a condescending stare on me that made him look much more mature than his seven year old body portrayed.

"Our bodies are different ages. I was turned when I was seven and Selene when she was nine. We were born a year apart as humans."

"Oh." I squeaked. This was all a little disorientating. Selene perked up.

"Charlotte, why don't we do your hair?" Selene suggested, and I tried to decline politely but she wasn't having any of it. "Come on, Charlotte." She pouted and I relented, hearing the warning in my head… _'If they get bored of you, you'll be murdered by Kane._'

"Alright, Selene." Selene eagerly retrieved a hair brush from a nearby pastel flowered vanity, and furiously combed my hair while Andrei sipped the blood like he was sipping coffee as an adult would. Selene pulled me over pass the vanity and through a doorway which led to a giant closet.

"Selene, what is all this?" I asked in awe as I spun around to take in everything. Shelving units were built into the wall, but that didn't unclutter the closet of its limitless amounts of clothing and shoes. Purses filled the space between the top shelf and the ceiling and looked remotely mountainous. Selene smiled up at me pleasantly. She wasn't so despicable. Andrei, on the other hand…

"This is my closet." Selene announced with a giggle. She pulled me by hand into the midst of the closet and dove into the mass of clothing before retracting with an armful of still tagged clothing. She held some of it up to me and contemplated outfits.

"How do you have my size? You're so small, Selene. There's no way I'll be able to fit into your clothing." Selene smiled wider.

"Charlotte, when I go shopping, I don't buy clothes in my size. I practically have everything. Children's clothing bores me, yet I can't fit into the same clothing as you because I'm child sized though I buy it. I just purchase these items out of longing." she explained. I nodded. That's rather sad. She threw a dress at me and left me with instructions to change. I threw the dress over my head after taking off my black corset, black hoodie, and black skirt. The boots took me a little while to unlatch, but I was successful even though the latches kept getting caught on my fishnet tights. The dress was awesome for my picky taste, and as it seems, Selene and I had the same dark taste. My dress had a purposely tattered hem along with lace protruding off the hem, and the sleeves were basically arm length black silk gloves with slices in it that showed attaching to the spaghetti straps. I opened the closet door to a waiting Selene, who brightened with glee when she saw the outcome of her choice modeled by me. Selene fidgeted with my fingers as she painted my nails a charcoal black next.

"Well, this is boring." commented Andrei.

"Please don't say that." I cringed as I made the request. Andrei's impassive face suddenly gleamed with a sadistic smile. No doubt an inheritance from his elder brother…

"Why, Charlotte?" he said with a knowing look. He glanced down at the teapot, and poured blood into an empty cup. He held it out to me. I couldn't hold in my utter mortification. "Charlotte…" I glared at him and the cup.

"What?" I demanded coldly.

"Drink it." he ordered.

"No." I said immediately. Andrei thrust the cup at me. "NO."

"Charl—"

"NO!"I replied sternly as Selene glanced between us both with uncertainty.

"Charlotte, I think you better." advised Selene worriedly as she warily watched her twin.

"NO!"I repeated. "I'm not going to drink blood!"

"Kane! KANE!" shouted Andrei, summoning his older brother. I remained firm, showing no fear. Within seconds, Kane lounged in the doorway.

"Sick of her already?" he asked, amused yet serious. Selene stepped in front of me and shook her head.

"No, brother—"she started, but Andrei shot her an icy glare and interrupted her.

"Yes. She's annoying me." Andrei said. I pushed Selene aside gently, glad to have someone in this crazy house on my side.

"I'm _not!_" I argued. "There is no way he can make me drink blood!" I pointed at Andrei. "I'm human. I don't drink blood."

"If he asked you to, you will." clarified Kane.

"I sure as hell will not!" Kane stood away from the doorway he was leaning on, and advanced on me slowly.

"Yes, you will." Kane said threateningly. Andrei brightened. Great, another idea.

"Instead, can't I have her blood?" suggested Andrei as I opened my mouth in appall. Andrei looked down into the teapot. "We're running out anyway." Selene jumped in front of me as Kane was barely two feet away, blocking me from him by her small form. I glared at Kane's crimson eyes smoldering with evil or anger. I prefer to think of it as evil. Not that _that_ is anymore reassuring…

"No, shes has done nothing wrong. Andrei is misbehaving." testified Selene with a firm tone. Kane glared down at Selene, but she put on a determined front. "Brother, don't hurt her. She's _**my**_ friend. ."

"I'm sure." Kane replied tersely as he retreated to the doorway. "Just make sure your friend is ready for dinner." The door closed gingerly behind him.

"Damn," Andrei said as he snapped his fingers in defeat. "I'll incite him to kill you eventually." Selene stuck out her tongue childishly at him.

"Come, Charlotte, let me do your hair."

"What exactly is the plan for dinner?" I asked carefully, and Andrei laughed.

"Oh, you're afraid we'll eat you?" he mocked.

"I wouldn't taste very good, would I? I'm very bittersweet." I teased back. Andrei leaned back in the tea table's matching chair.

"Don't worry," Selene reassured me, "It's all just a formality. We sit and sip blood, that's it." She smiled to comfort me. I noticed that she had no mirror on her vanity or anywhere else now that I thought about it.

"Why are their no mirrors?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, we have reflections." sneered Andrei.

"That's not what I asked." I pointed out.

"You're right. That's what you were _implying_, idiot."

"Oh," Selene said, a little dismayed, "I ended up smashing them. It's rather frustrating. Never changing appearance, I mean." I didn't press anymore for answers, and even Andrei sensed her sadness for he quieted too. After about a half of an hour, the man who had kidnapped me in the first place, Richard, knocked at the door. Selene scrambled to open the door while Andrei leaned back in a chair with his feet propped up on the table.

"Master Andrei, Mistress Charlotte, and Miss Selene, You are requested for dinner." he announced politely. On the way out the door, I 'accidentally' jabbed the end of my knee high, high heeled boot into his foot. I had refused to take the boots off and don another pair of heels. I didn't want to risk losing my favorite boots if I decided on a quick escape. Richard hooted a shout of pain before giving my back an angry glare and darting off in the opposite direction. Apparently, he's been fixing the window I broke, for when I glanced over my shoulder, he was replacing the glass pane. Selene led me by hand, and I flinched when Andrei held my hand also, just a bit tight. But, I guessed that he was using his strength on purpose. They led me to a formal dining room where Kane and Lawrence already sat elegantly while conversing.

"So," Lawrence started when the three of us had sat, with me being closest to Kane and Andrei. I sat between the two, and chewed on the dinner they had prepared for me since I had an 'irregular' diet compared to them. "How is your new friend Charlotte?"

"Boring." Andrei said curtly. Kane raised an eyebrow at me.

"I like her." disagreed Selene while sipping liquid from a black glass which thankfully hid its contents.

"Andrei likes his friends better dead, I suppose." Lawrence concluded and I stiffened.

"Maybe we should kill her then." Kane suggested casually.

At impulse, I stood up and sprinted out of the room and into the hall.

In the dining room, Selene sat in awe as she looked between the dining room door and Kane, waiting for a reaction from him. Lawrence sat disinterestedly as he played with his glass, and Andrei smirked.

"Well," Andrei demanded, "Aren't you going to kill her, brother? She's escaping."

"Why bother? The food she ate was drugged." he stated as he took another mouthful of blood. Andrei clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Now, look what you've done, Kane. You've twisted that kids mind into bloodlust and human manipulation!" Lawrence commented disgustedly. "Have you no respect? Either of you?" Selene had her face hidden behind her curtain of dark hair and when she lifted her face to her older brother, she was crying blood stained tears of fury and sorrow.

"You go get her, brother! Go get her now! I don't want her to die!"

"But, Selene—"Kane argued. Selene stood up which caused the chair she was sitting in to slam into the dining room wall directly behind her, making a dent in the plaster.

"No, brother, bring her back! I hate you!" she screamed, then turned to Andrei, "I hate you too! I would run away, too, if I could!" With that, she ran out of the room in a tearful rage. Andrei sighed loudly.

"Go get her." Andrei said.

"Now you decide to keep her?" asked Lawrence. Kane stood up and walked brusquely out of the room.

Meanwhile, I had found the front door and was long gone. Except for the mud. Evidently, it had been raining a lot. What with my captivity, I guess I hadn't noticed. That could probably be why within an hour of my escape, I was laying face first in the mud with almost smothered with mud.

"Damn," I heard a voice with matching footsteps approaching. "You're not dead yet." His tone said it all. He was disappointed that I was alive. Sadistic vampire! By now, I had no control of my body. I couldn't move my fingers, or my toes along with anything in between. That is, with the exception of tears that pouring down my dirt and mud smeared face.

"Sorry…"I coughed. I could barely talk, and my voice was shaking. Kane sat on a nearby rock, crouching by my face as he watched me with curious eyes.

"So, Charlotte." he started conversationally. "Have we learned anything about running away?" I couldn't answer, for a pain so severe shot up my body which I had thought until now numb. "Charlotte...Fuck!" I had closed my eyes, and tears stemmed from my lidded eyes. I could barely breathe. I coughed and coughed. I couldn't feel my surroundings but when I peeked open my eyes, I realized I was in Kane's arms. My eyes closed of their own will, and I seemed to have blacked out.

"Charlotte!" I heard someone cry in my dreams. I carefully opened an eye then the other. I shifted and saw her standing below me, then I looked around. Kane was holding me, and Selene had us cornered at the front door. Andrei sat in an armchair by the fireplace in the living room adjoining the foyer. He sighed loudly. "Charlotte, are you alright?!" I nodded grimly. I was alive, so I was 'alright', right?

"What have you done to her, Kane?!" Selene demanded accusingly. Kane opened his mouth in disbelief and plopped me onto a chair in the living rooms so I was opposite Andrei. He scowled.

"I just saved your human!" He explained. "I didn't do anythi—"

"Yes, you did." I countered, and he stared down at me. "I can't move. What did you do?"

"Nothing." he denied. Andrei laughed, and said, "Only drugged your food."

I refused to look at the pair of them. Those sadistic vampires…

Selene walked over to me, and sat on the floor next to me protectively.

"Don't you two come near her!" she warned.

"But," Kane said, "It's near dawn. She has to be…_retained_ somewhere."

"But—"Selene started, but was interrupted by Andrei.

"I don't trust her." He paused, then looked up at Kane. "She's not staying in our room." Kane tapped his foot impatiently.

"Then, where shall we put her?" he thought out loud. Lawrence suddenly appeared on the far side of the room, looking as if he had been there through the whole conversation. Maybe, he had?

"Perhaps," Lawrence stated, "mistress Charlotte should sleep in your chambers?" Kane narrowed his eyes at Lawrence, and Lawrence shrugged in return.

"Andrei is the one who filled the guest rooms with his antique toys!" accused Lawrence, shifting the blame.

"I'm not sleeping in his room!" I yelled hoarsely. The drugs still hadn't worn off. Kane snorted.

"Not in _my_ bed. I'm sure I have an extra coffin…"

"I can't!" I screamed. Kane gave me a questioning look.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of tight spaces…"I confided, and Andrei stirred.

"That's good to know." Andrei remarked. "I'll keep that in mind for when you run away again."

"You wouldn't dare!" Selene and I yelled simultaneously.

"Come on," Lawrence said exasperatedly, "she has to be boarded up somewhere—"

"Not in a coffin!" I interrupted, and Lawrence glanced at me sharply.

He ignored me and continued, "She's not sleeping in my room because I'm not the one who decided to kidnap her. Kane, she's your responsibility."

"Fuck." Kane whispered. He gave it deep thought. "Well, now that she knows about us, we can't return her—"

"That's your fault!" I reminded him loudly.

"So, I guess that leaves killing her—"

"NO!" Selene and I both interjected.

"Okay, okay. She can stay with me—"

Selene jumped up and gave him a hug sweetly.

"Thanks, brother." She squeaked.

"Wait a minute," he added while prying Selene off, "she's staying in a coffin though. **No** way is she sleeping in my bed."

"COFFIN?" I cried near hysterics. "Can't I sleep on the couch?"

"No, you'd run away." Lawrence explained.

"Or kill us." Andrei joked, but got severe looks from Lawrence and Kane.

"It's coffin or death. Pick," he stated then when I didn't answer, he added, "**Now**."

I cringed. "Coffin." I chose. Andrei stiffened and turned to Lawrence.

"It's dawn. Make sure the maids shut the windows, just in case. I'm retiring now." he instructed then glanced at Selene. "Coming, Selene?"

Selene momentarily looked at me with sympathy, and I must admit, that threw my off. A compassionate vampire seemed out of place with these sadists. She stood up and patted my hand reassuring though I couldn't feel the gesture due to the symptoms of the drug.

"Good night, Charlotte. You'll be fine." she smiled weakly. "I promise."

Yeah, I thought sarcastically, that's reassuring. Lawrence glanced between me and Kane.

"Jesus Christ, Kane. Are you really going to shut that girl in a coffin?" he asked disbelievingly. I had a feeling I knew who Selene hung out with when there was no human play mate. Lawrence was the next one I would peg as compassionate, or at least more caring than others in the household. But, who knows? I've only been here for a day, and that seems like an eternity. Kane appeared unfazed.

"Yes." he answered curtly. "I see no harm in it."

"The girl is shaking! She can't move, and you're going to nail her up in a box!" Lawrence argued. "If you can't treat her humanely, drain her. Don't torture her."

My eyes got wider. Drain me? I screamed loud. Reflex, I suppose. They were talking casually about killing me! And, I couldn't run away if needed!

"No," Kane replied, "I can't, at least until Selene gives the okay. I'd be more worried about her killing me in my sleep than the girl."

"I have a name." I responded shortly. They both glared at me. "It's Charlotte."

Lawrence shook his head and corrected me, "It's Mistress Charlotte."

"I don't like 'Mistress.' It's just Charlotte, _Master_ Lawrence."

Lawrence smirked.

"Perhaps," Lawrence suggested to Kane, "she may sleep in my bed. Having a drug influenced human in bed would—"

"No." Kane interrupted tersely, and I stared at Lawrence in mistrust. Lawrence did not just suggest…I screamed again. However, Kane cut me off mid shout. His hand was cold over my mouth and I gasped. He stared down at me with emotionless eyes before heaving me off the chair and picking me up bridal-style. My head lulled limply with every step he took up the stairs, but I could see Lawrence still lounging against the wall observing me being carried off with a laugh.

Yeah, I thought, he thinks he's fucking hilarious. Kane brought me back up to his room, the one I had seen earlier today. He stopped in the doorway, and set me down not so gently. I grimaced at my landing. I'd feel that later…

"Here we go." he announced as he withdrew a plain wood coffin from an adjoining room. I shrieked until I was nailed in. Then, I immediately knew there was no escape. So, I stopped yelling altogether. I lay motionless in the coffin, just sobbing. I've never cried so much in my life as I have today. It was complete torture. I felt out of breath and short of breath at the same time. It was unbearably hot inside, and I couldn't move even if I wasn't drugged. I saw a spider web in one of the corners and that started another round of hysteria. I was whimpering now, and I couldn't cry because I was so exhausted.

"Will you quit?" a voice echoed. I couldn't quite tell from which direction it came. "Stop crying!"

I frowned. It was Kane.

"No!" I responded defiantly. Then, I heard the door creak open for it was incredibly loud like a bullet shot just burst through the door. I whimpered again. After a few minutes of me lamenting, the coffin lid thrusted upwards and a lighter darkness fled inside the coffin. Selene's face peeked over the edge of the coffin, and she put a hand on my cheek.

"It's alright, Charlotte. There, there. I promised." she calmed me.

Kane's face towered over the edge, and I screamed at the sight of him. I was waiting for him to nail the coffin shut again. Selene gave him a sickened look too. Kane sighed in defeat, and ushered Selene out of the room while ordering her to go back to sleep.

"Okay, _Charlotte_." Kane said, stepping back to the coffin. To my surprise, he lifted me lithely out of the box and plopped me down on the bed. He retrieved the coffin and returned it to the room from which it came. He scooted me over to one side of the bed, and climbed into bed on the other side. He reached over and tucked me in.

"Thank you." I whispered softly and tried to stop the tears that now reclaimed my eyes.

"Why the hell are you crying again?" he demanded. I breathed.

"I have no idea. They just won't stop now, I guess. God, I wish they would."

"They stopped when you saw Selene." he noticed.

"I'm not afraid of her." I commented.

"But you are of me?" he asked. Did he really need an answer? Was he that thick?

"Are you stupid?" I questioned, mock suspicious. He gave me a sharp look. "Okay, yes." I added.

"Why?"

"God, are you that—"

"Just answer the fucking question."

"Alright," I started, "see all this from my point of view. I was kidnapped, beaten meanwhile, babysat a couple of vampires, almost died out in the middle of some muddy nowhere, and sealed in a coffin. All because of _you_!" I recapped wryly accusing.

"Hmm."

"That's all you have to say?!" I yelled, "No apology?"

He looked at me expressionless.

"I'm sorry…I didn't leave you in the coffin."

"You only released me because Selene let me out."

"I do not do everything for Selene. I could have shut you back in."

"I would have screamed."

"Not if I would have killed you." He paused, and added thoughtfully, "Or drugged you with a more powerful dose."

"I hate you." I announced.

"It seems we've started off on bitter terms."

"Oh. How so?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't get cheeky. I don't appreciate it."

I snorted, but he ignored it. "I wish for another chance."

"Don't hold your breath."

"I don't want you crying or screaming every time I'm near. Why don't you fear Selene?"

"She's kind." I responded. He sat his head up on an arm. Geez, he was handsome…

"Something I am sure she inherited from Lawrence. He's raised her. Continue."

"What else is there?"

"Why exactly don't you yell when you see her?"

"Oh my god, you are senseless. Don't you see? She's **nice** to me. She **cares.** When I was scared in the coffin, she _comforted_ me. You, on the other hand, were the one who shut me in that godforsaken box!"

"Hmm."

"If I could move, I'd slap you." I informed.

"You'd end up in that box again." he threatened.

"I wish you'd be like Selene."

"And comfort you?" he mocked.

"Yes." I replied angrily. "Instead of torturing me."

"Is that what you really want?" he asked.

"Yes." Better than being shut up in a coffin **or** abducted **or** drugged. In a second, he had me wrapped in his arms and my back was pressed to his chest.

"There. Happy?" he asked. I was speechless, and I blinked up at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded. I struggled to move, but the drug had too much of an effect.

"What you said."

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No."

"I hate you."

"I know. You told me already."

"Is this another form of torture?"

"Probably, now that it's working."

"Christ."

"Good night."

"I'm not going to sleep like this."

"Why not?"he asked, and I vaguely felt cold fingers touching skin on my back.

"I'm going to wake up in my clothes, right?" I implied worriedly. He got the gist of my meaning.

"Wouldn't you wake up if I did _**that**_" He pointed out like I was an idiot.

"Not if I can't feel my limbs, and I don't trust you."

"It's alright, I promise." He said reluctantly. "We'll save **that** for another night."

"You're disgusting. I'm not staying in here tomorrow."

"Ah, maybe. Maybe not." he said dismissingly. "Good night, Charlotte."

"Good night, asshole."

"Cheeky." With that comment hanging in the air, I fell asleep with relative ease.

I peeked an eye open. And, noticed this:

For one, I was clothed. Not that I doubted his '_comforting'_ intentions or anything. Next, I was still in Kane' arms, but the drug had worn off and I was chilled to the bone from being pressed into his chest. Plus, Lawrence was standing the doorway along with Andrei. No Selene to be seen, which had me apprehensive.

"What happened?" Andrei asked with a raised eyebrow when I lifted up onto my elbows.

"How am I supposed to know? I was drugged." I lied. I didn't feel up to the nitty-gritty details of last night that they would most likely demand. I had an excuse up my sleeve, so why not apply it?

"Sure." Lawrence remarked doubtfully. I opened my mouth to protest, and Selene wandered in.

"Morning, Charlotte." she greeted and ran up to the bedside and climbed up. She padded over to me after tromping all over Kane which made him groan. He sat up and let me go from his grip. Kane plopped back down on his pillow when he spotted Andrei and Lawrence.

"What the hell are you two doing?... And Selene, don't jump on my bed."

Selene bounced on the bed before me while babbling on about something I couldn't quite catch.

"Well," Lawrence started casually, "We were wondering if we could let Charlotte out of the coffin, but it seems you got here before us."

"Sadists." I commented loudly. Andrei smirked while Lawrence appeared offended. Kane climbed out of bed with feline grace typical to vampires.

"So," Andrei yelled after Kane as he sauntered over to the bathroom door, "Charlotte really is your **mistress**. How odd."

I gave him a look of disgust. Selene looked over her shoulder at Andrei.

"Like it's any of _your _business." Selene scolded with a smile. You could tell she was appeased at the thought, but I had no idea why. "Maybe Charlotte could be our sister." she said with anticipation while Andrei looked revolted at the thought.

"Maybe you're all fucking crazy." I said with a sigh. Selene bounced more.

"Come on, Charlotte. I want to go do something."

"Like what?"

"Don't know. Maybe a makeover or painting your nails—"

"Which you painted just yesterday."

"I know, but I never get to do girly stuff!" she whined. She tugged at my hand, and I hesitantly shuffled out of bed.

"Will I ever get to go home?" I pleaded hopelessly. Andrei laughed, and I kicked him 'accidentally' as I followed Selene out the door. Andrei howled in pain, even though I could bet money that he hadn't felt a thing. He stalked after me, while I followed Selene, furiously. Kane intervened by pulling him back into the room. Selene was absentmindedly leading the way, and didn't happen to notice when I veered off course. Technically, I was escaping but no need to say that and jinx it.

After ten minutes, I could hear Selene crying about how she went too fast and lost me. I could've hugged her. If I was found, I wouldn't be to blame. Right now, I was hiding in a coffin. The last place anyone would suspect me to be, but I got too uncomfortable. So, I switched to a room filled with odd toys. It was more of a torture chamber by the look of it, so I fled that room too. Why put myself in harm's way purposely?

"Charlotte!" I could hear Kane's loud, angry voice getting closer. Andrei's echoed his. And, in the distance, Selene's laments were audible. Yeah, I felt a little guilty about that. Now, I was hiding in a closet. An irregularly small one, but more roomy than a coffin.

"Charlotte!"

Damn, I thought. His voice was only a few feet ahead of me in the corridor. When I had finally thought the coast was clear after a lot of shuffling on the other side of the door, I was wrong. The door jumped open, and in its place stood Kane. An angry, _unkind_ one. I let out a whimper. Reflex now. I pressed myself against the back wall of the closet and just as he stepped in, the door suddenly shut behind him. And locked with a loud click, and the echoing of children's footsteps that had to be Selene's glittery heel's distinctive tap.

"Fuck." He paused. "Selene! Selene!" No answer came back. "Selene, you idiot! Charlotte is in here, too."he grumbled.

"Don't move." I advised.

"Don't tell—"he started to rant, but a load of boxes almost splattered him when he stirred and he jumped.

"Great." I complained. Because of him, now I was pressed to a wall by his chest. Clear assess for a vampire draining. Jesus.

"For me to kill you, you mean?" he mocked. I was silent for a few minutes.

"Why couldn't you have gotten Selene a puppy or something to play with?" I asked curiously. "What made you think that abducting was alright?"

"Selene doesn't like animals. She prefers humans…alive, apparently."

"Do you?"

"Hmm."

"Jesus, you're cold."

"You're warm."

"Could you move?"

"No. Boxes landslided behind me."

"Still. You're crushing me."

"Good."

"Master Kane?" called a voice. Geez, Richard…

"In here." Replied Kane, and he went to move which caused the boxes to bear down on him.

"Fuck."I cursed. It was getting harder to breathe with him pressing me between him and the wall. "I can't…breathe."

"Don't faint." he warned.

"I wouldn't—"

"You better not faint."

"Kane, get—"

"Stop talking!"

"Get off m—"

"Stop talking and concentrate on breathing." He instructed as he put hands on my sides for support.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding you up."

"Why?"

"Do you want to faint in here?" I shook my head.

"I'm claustrophobic."

"Shit." Pause. "That's why you don't like coffins, then?"

I nodded. "Hold on, Richard is getting us out. He has to get the door key first." I nodded again.

Is he really doing this? It's like he actually cares. Who am I kidding?

"Charlotte?" called a worried voice. Selene, I recognized.

"Yes…Sel..ene." I gasped.

"Oh, Charlotte! You're in there?! I'm so sorry! I thought Kane was the only one in there. I didn't mean to! I really didn't!"

"It's…alright..."I replied.

"Why the hell were you trying to lock me in a closet!?" Kane yelled.

"You're mean to Charlotte." she stated.

"Revenge? For Charlotte?" asked Kane. "You already like Charlotte instead of your own brother?"

"Ah, I like you, brother. Andrei said it would be fun to trick you since you tricked Charlotte." explained Selene.

"When I get out of this—"threatened Kane. I poked him in the chest to draw his attention.

"Please, don't." I whispered. "She didn't mean any harm."

"Not meaning it, and—" he started, but my knees buckled mid-sentence and he caught me.

"Don't touch me." I whispered.

"You'll fall." he warned. I kept silent after that until Richard chucked the key since the door was jammed with boxes, so he couldn't open the door, and he finally tore the door off the hinges which sent the boxes flowing his way. But, it left us a clear path. As I stepped out of the closet, I coughed and coughed. God, it was so dusty in there. Selene was sitting on the floor crying because she felt it was her fault, and Kane went off in search of Andrei who had most likely fled when he heard his name being called. I would run too, with the way Kane stomped off in a huff.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte." cried Selene then latched onto me.

"It' alright, Selene. No harm done." I reassured with a pat on her head. This whole house was twisted, I mentally decided. I'm like an adopted mother, and what with taking care of vampire kids, it only confirmed by beliefs. I sighed and tugged Selene along the hallway as we navigated the long hallways in search for her bedroom. Vampire children can take a nap, right?

"Should you really be doing this?" I questioned, skeptically. Andrei glanced at me slyly before shaking his head.

"Andrei," Selene argued. "I wouldn't." I tapped my foot impatiently, sending a shrill staccato note echoing down the empty hallway. Andrei locked the old fashioned chamber door, and as expected, a pounding from the inside erupted.

"I swear, Andrei! If you don't open this door—" Kane started angrily.

"You'll what? Kill me?" scoffed Andrei, and Selene giggled. Kane caught the Selene's giggles.

"Selene, open this door, now, or I'll kill your new mortal friend." he threatened. That's all it took for me to run. I wasn't going to punished for _Andrei's_ pranks. Locking a vampire in a room with windows while the sun was _just_ about to surface over the horizon, was not my idea. It was Andrei's. I was just required to tag along as supervisor, and occasionally entertain them in boredom. As long as they pranked someone else, what did I care? I sprinted down the hallway, just turning the corner to hear Andrei shout, "Aww, come on, Charlotte. You're such a wimp." So what? They wouldn't run the chance of dying, I would. For some senseless reason. I ran into a random room, seemingly unoccupied, and threw open the closet door. I climbed onto the rack holding clothing draped on hangers, and vaguely thought it was part of Selene's collection. I flattened myself onto the shelf, and stared up at the ceiling with strained calm. I crossed my fingers, not really daring to think that the gesture would work, but at least it would keep my hand from shaking so much. I breathed as soundlessly as I could, even though I felt like I was hyperventilating. I heard footsteps march into the room, and I realized with a mental slap that I had left the door open when I had found it closed earlier. I cringed.

"Charlotte... Charlotte." I heard Kane whispering to the room outside the closet. "You left the damn door open, don't think I don't know you're in here. My heart skipped a beat when the closet door opened and his presence poured in. I held my breathe, but any relief and belief that he hadn't found me yet was short lived for a cold hand clasped onto my elbow. I shrieked unintentionally, and the hand tugged me effortlessly of the hanger rack and onto the carpet. I peered up at two garnet eyes staring down at me.

"Charlotte." he whispered in a dangerously low tone. I flinched and positioned my hands in front of my face in anticipation. "You really should stop hiding in closets."

"And you should teach Andrei to stop playing pranks." I retorted before I could process what I was saying. Damn, I thought, I really need to control my mouth. Kane blinked, and I started whimpering automatically as was custom when I was greeted with his angry face. It was now an unconscious response to his predator demeanor. He started to advance on me while I crawled backwards. He stopped, and I hit the back of the closet. I felt a cold hand twine in mine, and I gasped and renewed my whimpers.

"Stop that." he scolded. "Now come here."

"What are you going to do?"

"….torture you." he replied after some deliberation. He pulled me straight, and put a cold hand on the back of my neck.

"You're not—"I stuttered, but a cold hand descended on my mouth and my eyes grew wider.

"Yes. I'm going to take blood eventually." he said levelly and I started to shake. "But not here. Not now. " He forcefully tugged me out the large closet and into the lighter darkness of the room. He shoved out the doorway and into the hallway, with a glance to either side of the hallway, he steered me into Selene and Andrei's room. They sat at the that same godforsaken tea table with tea cups filled with blood. I was being to wonder if these children were British, that would explain the tea cups at least. Selene brightened when she sat me, and latched onto me. I groaned.

"You know," I commented as I turned around to face Kane who was leaning smugly in the doorway, "you should have killed me."

He ignored me, and said to no one in particular, "Dinner is in five minutes." Then, he left noiselessly. Selene ushered me into another full closet and set out another outfit. The gown was more of a dress this time, and I was thankful. A black, sleek dress. I murmured my approval, and was directed out of the door, down the stairs, and into the dining room. Dinner for them was sipping blood out of crystal glasses. It was classy, but it didn't detour me from forgetting the glass's contents. I picked at my mortal food. Chicken and some rice. Stuff like that. Except now I didn't want to eat. There could be drugs in it like before, and I needed my sanity to escape. After what seemed like hours, Andrei stiffened. He cast pointed glances around the table, and excused himself so he could rest. Selene followed suit, then Lawrence. So, I was left at the table with Kane who was staring blankly at me.

"What?" I demanded heatedly.

"You're sick." he stated with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not." I countered.

"Yes, you are." he retorted, and stood up. He put a hand to my forehead, then seemingly unsatisfied, pressed his face to mine. "You're burning up, Charlotte!" He said mildly alarmed at my body heat. He tugged me gently out of the chair, and directed me to his chambers.

"How am I sick?" I wondered out loud.

"Could be anything. Like the drugs? The cold mud?" he mustered. I now arrived in his room, and started to squirm when I saw the coffin laying out haphazardly on the floor. He shoved me towards the bed. "Don't worry. No coffin tonight." He kicked it across the room away from me. He boosted me up onto the bed and settled me under the coverings. He put his hands to my head, arms and back. "Jesus, Charlotte. You should have said something."

"I don't feel sick." I commented. "I feel a little tired now, but not ill."

"Well, you feel very warm." he remarked. I started to protest, but he put a finger to my lips. "Even for a human, you're abnormally warm. High fever warm. We should go to a hospital."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"I had siblings once. They died in the hospital…"I said tiredly. "Been scared ever since."

"You're rather depressing." he confessed. "But you need to cool off." He put a hand to my cheek, and I held it there.

"Keep your hand here." I ordered sleepily. Kane peered down at me, then slowly released his own hand from my grip.

"I have an idea." he said. I opened one eye in time to see him stripping off his pants and shirt but left on crimson colored boxers.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed and rolled over away from him. Cold hands caught me and Kane climbed in bed and pulled me to him with some difficulty because I was weaving blankets around me to put some distance between us though I was unbearably hot. He was relaxingly cold even through five layers of sheets. He sighed.

"Damn,"he said. "You're still warm." He stirred, and I panicked when he tugged away some of the blankets except one.

"Get away from me." I demanded threateningly. Kane glared down at me.

"I would be trying to colder." he advised and I shook my head defiantly. "Because if this doesn't work, I'm taking the blankets away and stripping you for an ice cube filled bath."

I gulped. "You wouldn't dare." I challenged.

"Wouldn't I?" he asked as he pulled me closer. I grimaced.

"Alright, alright already." I paused. He peered down at me. "Come here." I let him wrap me in his arms since they were thawing me nicely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

VampLoverNight92

A/N: I'd like to thank the following for their reviews:

Oceanmina101, ARiceFan17, Restless Dreaming Spirit, Christa, Evalen, Vamperia, Lorrayne.Amber.Han, HighTides, Alyrenzia, -Renissance.K, RavenStrike, and Princessciara. I appreciate all reviews, Thank you all. And, I'd like to apologize for the wait, and I'm promising to update soon. I'll probably put deadlines up on my profile page, or you can email me and ask. I'm quite happy writing this story, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Restless Dreaming Spirit. I have to admit, this story is the most fun to write because I can be totally idiotic and random and it fits in.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It wasn't long until I was groggy and half sleeping when he bent his head down to my forehead and whispered, "Good night, Charlotte. Feel better." Then, though I was undoubtedly delirious from exhaustion, I swear I felt him leave a kiss on my cheek.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I woke up to something stirring and instantly my eyes shot open. The first thing that came to me was my fever, and I put my hand, now cool, to my normal tempered forehead. I sighed in relief, but it was _very_ short lived.

"'Morning, Charlotte. How are you feeling?"

I gulped and turned towards his voice with a certain dread, remembering who I was lying here with. And, I was right because there was Kane…

"I'm fine." I said distractedly as I sort of stared at his face. Admittedly, he was pretty gorgeous for a captor. He smirked, now noticing my awestruck, admiring face, and I grimaced. Asshole.

I went to climb out of bed, but he instantly snatched my wrist and pulled forcibly on it.

"No." he said as he shook his head. "You're warm. Stay here."

"I'm human. I'm supposed to be warm. My fever has broken. Now let go."

"Please? You're making me warm." He said, somewhat baffled and surprised, then he pulled my hand over to his face. "See?" I touched my palm to his cheek and was startled to find out that he was actually normal temperature for a…human? Abnormally warm in vampire standards though.

"Morning." Whispered a tiny voice from the doorway to the hallway as the door slowly slid open and Selene's miniature form gracefully danced into the room and over to my side of the bed. She propped up on her tiptoes to see me and smile contentedly. "Are you alright, Charlotte?"

"Yes. Thank you, Selene." I replied politely, smiling weakly back as I tried to pry my hand out of Kane's who wasn't letting go easily.

"You're not going to die of hyperthermia then?" Selene said, now seemingly close to sobbing or hyperventilating. I can't tell which. My eyebrows scrounged together as I made a questioning look.

"No……" I said, confused as I watch Selene's eyes darting back and forth, trying to decipher my expression. I heard Kane sigh, and he rolled over so he could lean over me and address Selene.

"Selene, who told you that?" Kane asked with light amusment.

"That would be Andrei." Informed Lawerence's voice coming out of nowhere, and I looked around the room. No Lawrence visible…

I peered back down at Selene, and wondered why she was staring up at the ceiling. I followed her line of vision and fell out of bed in surprise, almost crushing Selene's petite form. Not like it would hurt her, but still, I wouldn't want to cause any transgressions against the only soul keeping me alive. Lawrence was on the ceiling, of all places, and his fingers dug into the plaster of the wall before he dropped down lithely onto my side of the bed which I had just vacated. Selene offered me her small hand, a gesture to help me off the ground. I ignored it and stood up with my arms crossed as I waited. Andrei needs mental help. It can't be healthy to act that…evil. Sure, it sounds fun. However, you'll think differently when you're the one at stake.

"ANDREI!" yelled Kane, now climbing out of bed as Lawrence yanked the bed sheets around himself.

"I've kept an eye on that kid all day as ordered. I'm going to sleep now." Lawrence announced, then tightly shut his eyes. The door burst open and Andrei stomped in, causing Lawrence to throw a pillow at him since he was purposely making noise, and Kane to scold him even more.

"Andrei! Don't stomp around! …Did you tell her that Charlotte was going to die?" Kane drilled as he pulled on some clothes over his boxer clad form while pointing towards Selene who had big, wide eyes from almost crying. I watched Kane while thinking, Yes, I'm not staring…damn! I am. That thought triggered Lawrence to open an eye discreetly and stare at me which I noted with some disturbance and, more likely, embarrassment.

"I heard that, Charlotte…" Lawrence teased quietly so Kane couldn't overhear.

"You hear everything, Lawrence." I informed rudely, now a little irked. Lawrence returned to his studious effort to sleep, and I couldn't hear anything over Andrei's shouting.

"I DID NOT! LAWRENCE IS A BASTARD!" denied Andrei. "HE DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Ok," Kane relented calmly as he beckoned Selene nearer, "Selene, who told you Charlotte was dying?"

"SELENE!" Andrei hissed, then made fierce glare at her. Selene rolled her eyes, and replied, "Kane, please kill him."

"WHAT?!" Andrei screeched, abnormally loud.

"I hope you die." Selene notified, feigning a sweet and casual tone while maintaining an innocent smile. Kane turned his attention to Selene with a grimaced, shocked, and concerned expression. He knelt donw in front of her and squinted his eyes.

"Selene?" Kane said slowly, and she nodded. "What made you say that?"

"YEAH, SELENE! WHAT THE HELL! YOU NEVER SPEAK UP AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME TO DIE?" Andrei screamed at Selene, succeeding in making her small figure flinch at every infliction. When Andrei was completely finished, she blinked a few times then grew tense.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS TELLING ME HOW CHARLOTTE WAS GOING TO DIE, YOU—" Selene shouted back, standing her own ground for once. I was pretty much awed at Selene after that performance which would have continued if Kane hadn't raised his voice in the midst of it.

"NOW, BOTH OF YOU! You're going to get along. If I can deal with Lawrence and Charlotte, you two can deal with each other. Selene, if you'd like Charlotte to keep on living, behave." Andrei began protesting as soon as my name was mentioned, and I was dreading what Andrei's comments.

"That's not fair!"

"Andrei," Kane said, still disguising his anger pretty well, "When Selene is finished with this friendship, you may keep Charlotte's blood but until then you aren't going to kill her. Understand? We live by rules here, and you'll obey me or leave."

"Tried that once, Andrei. It's not a good idea." Imputed Lawrence sleepily as he rolled over to get more comfortable.

"I thought our move was for the better." Added Selene bitterly, then lightly pranced out of the room. Andrei glanced between Selene, me, and Kane before making an uncertain attempt to retreat to the door. Kane caught the collar of Andrei's shirt as the door slammed behind Selene, and Andrei was lifted almost two feet off the plush carpet by the scruff of his shirt. I observed with interest. I'm beginning to see how they function. So far, I learned, when Selene leaves, it's probably in my best interest to follow suit. It seems when she's not here to witness anything, the boys go crazy. Kane was now holding Andrei by the shirt and pushing the kid's back into a wall while issuing some threats about what will happen when he's disobedient or alarms Selene again. Andrei nodded nervously, and then, when let loose, darted away from the room. Lawrence stirred and rolled in my direction on the bed, shuffling the sheets and entangling himself. He peeked open his eye warily, then gestured for me to leave the room. I didn't need any more asking than that. I swiftly made a bee line for the door left open in Andrei's anxious escape, and I might have made it out if it weren't for one problem. The vampire, Kane, blocking my only exit. I slowly titled my head up to carefully meet his eyes and shudder. His eyes were a blazing crimson, more surreally beautiful and more dangerous to my physical health.

"Where are you going?" he asked, and I stuttered for a few moments as I deliberated my chances of making it pass him. Not good odds, so I settled with, "Uh..uh.um…Anywhere you tell me to?" I cringed in uneasiness as I said it, but he seemed appeased. I couldn't help but stare now. He's so….morbidly angelic. Wow. Oxymoronic.

His expression switched from anger to annoyance in a flash. "Are you going to stare and drool over me all day?"

I , while flustered, checked myself to make sure I wasn't staring as much, then stomped of in a huff after adding, "As if. You're hideous." Yeah, I know, I was lying. And, apparently, he knew it too. I could hear him laughing all the while I walked down the hallway. How annoying. I shakily opened the door to Selene and Andrei's nursery, and stuck my head in. Andrei was sitting cross-legged on the tea table while Selene primped her face with horrid amounts of makeup. They're like real kids…

I stepped into the room, shut the door quietly behind me, and saw Selene smile at me before I sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the table. Let me tell you, it was a tight squeeze. Those chairs are made for children's forms. Andrei glowered at me, then acknowledged my presence with, "How can you sit on that chair? It's half your size." I shrugged, then he smiled. Wait, he smiled…

Oh god. He's going to kill me. I can see it now! His little sadist smile says it all…

"Andrei, what are you doing?" Selene asked, suspicious. See? I'm not the only one who thinks he's up to no good! Selene slipped off her vanity stool and padded over to my side. Her little pale hands wrapped themselves around my shoulders, and she hissed at Andrei in an animalistic manner. I flinched and turned to look at her, and she smiled back as if nothing had happened. I gave her my best 'what was that?' look and she ushered me out of the room. Taking my hand in her tiny, cold one, she dragged me, rather forcibly, down the hallway. Guess where she drops me off at? Yeah,_ his_ room. My captor, Kane. And the vampire who lives to torture me. She politely knocked on the door, making little staccato taps, before a voice called out and the door opened. Selene pulled me in, then closed me in the room after ducking into the hallway. I spun around and glared at the door, thinking she'd enter as well, and mentally making rude comments because she had not.

"Charlotte." I heard Kane's voice call out and I realized that the room was even darker than before. Usually, I can at least make out forms and faces, but now I couldn't see anything. I felt something touch my arm. And, I screamed. Of course. A hand clapped onto my mouth and I sighed. Kane.

"Do you have to scare me?" I demanded then shoved him, now knowing his location with his hand gripping my jaw. He stumbled, though I couldn't possibly hurt a vampire, and then I heard him do a low growl. Which reminds me, what's with Andrei? And Selene? And where's Lawrence.

"He's in his room now." Kane answered, then I nodded. Took me a while, but it dawned on me—he read my mind again.

"Don't do that!" I hissed venomously. "I can't stand it!" He chuckled at my outraged tone, and switched the topic.

"Now why are you in here again?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" I shouted a little too loudly since he was standing right in front of me. "Selene just dragged me out of the room and threw me in here!"

"Hmm…you shouldn't go near Andrei for a while." He advised contemplatively after a few minutes of awkward silence. I nodded. No big deal, really. Not like I enjoyed Andrei's presence

"Now what?" I inquired, curiously.

"We should probably have dinner. What with Andrei planning to eat you and all." He said nonchalantly. I gapped, my mouth barely hanging on its hinges, at that.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, then reassessed myself. Yeah, I knew he wanted to drink my blood, but I didn't know he was…well, seriously going to try.

"I can hear Selene's thoughts as well. She's calming Andrei down."

"Is that why he smiled?" I said pensively, more to myself, with my finger tapping my lip.

"Most likely. Selene is going on about how she read his thoughts…maybe you should attend dinner in here?"

"Please?" I begged, then fumbled around on the wall, searching for a light switch. I found it, flicked it on, and Kane groaned when I slid the switch up to full light. I smiled ruefully at him before toning the lights down a bit. "Sorry." I mumbled, scared he'd be mad. And, he was.

His breathing was loud and his eyes were quite wide with rage, making me frightened and nervous. He stalked over to me, very predatorily, and his arm shot out. His hand was about to wrap around my jaw when I whimpered out of fear and anticipation. That sound snapped him out of his anger, and he immediately took on a calm composure, thrusting his hand to his side. I flinched out of reflex, and I caught his apologetic expression before it melted into an emotionless mask.

"I'm going to bring your dinner here," he said coldly as he left, slamming the door behind him, "Don't move!" I glared down at my feet, still clad in high heeled combat boots, wondering if he meant it as in 'don't leave this room' or 'don't move from that spot'. Probably room, I thought, as I pranced over to the bed and hopped upon it. Feeling the plush bedding and soft mattress underneath of it, I mentally dare myself to jump on it. I gained a mischievous smirk, and logically calculating that Kane wouldn't be back for a while since he _just_ left a second ago, I had time to have some fun. I climbed onto the bed, stood, being careful not to fall or hurt myself, positioned myself onto the center of the mattress before assuming my jumping. I went up, down, up, down, as I restrained from laughing out loud. My hair was raising and falling and I was having a lot fun just jumping on a vampire's bed, making me wonder why I hadn't thought of this before. Suddenly, the door jerked open and Kane made his appearance holding the promised tray of food. The food looked pretty good too, I thought hungrily and my stomach growled. I continued jumping even as Kane glared at me, set down the tray, and stood beside the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, hands on hips and a grim facial expression. I halted, my hair still a little messy from bouncing, and gave him my best innocent smile. He squinted his eyes, a little menacingly. "Get down." I sighed and plopped down on the bed, cross-legged, then accepted the tray of fries and a hamburger from him graciously. He strutted back to the door again, and I followed his figure with my eyes. Still amazed at how gorgeous he was, as I thought, God, he's _so _sexy.

"Am I really that sexy?" he called with amusement, flashing me an irresistible smirk, before the door fully blocked his silhouette from view. I chewed on a fry before calling back, "Yes, you are. Where are you going?! Get back here!" He never answered, only chuckled, as he swept down the hallway and into the dining room. I sat demurely on the bed, thinking about my isolation, and chewing absently on the food. I vaguely heard footsteps in the hall, two sets, and listened carefully as they passed, going into the dining room as well. Andrei and Selene, I guessed. I glanced down at my food, wondering if a maid or something cooked it, for it was actually rather delicious.

"I cooked it." said Lawrence, giving me a start, as he sat down heavily on the side of the bed as he cradled a classy, black glass with a sloshing liquid for contents. We sat in silence for a few minutes after that, but it wasn't uncomfortable oddly enough. But, I was getting rather unnerved as to why he came in.

"I didn't want you to dine alone." He supplied casually as he set down the glass on a bedside table before leaning back onto it's smooth surface leisurely. "You're alone enough as it is."

"Thank you." I appreciated the gesture. It was sweet, if anything. He flipped over onto his stomach, and gave me an appraising glare.

"Charlotte, you want to go home, right?" he asked carefully, then I shushed him with, "Lawrence! Kane can hear us!"

"No, he can't. He can't read my mind, and yours can only be read if he's _very_ close by. You give him too much credit, honestly."

"Alright, if you're sure." I agreed, uncertainly. "Yes, I want to go home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

VampLoverNight92

A/N: Hey, everyone. I finally updated! Aren't you proud? There'll be some mistakes, unfortunately, because I do have a deadline. And thanks for the email Rosa. Made my day. I couldn't stop laughing. I have this very un-redeeming quality of not updating until everyone is pissed off at me. I'm just evil. Lol. Thanks. REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME….if you hate, well, join the club.

"And you'd do anything for that?" he prodded. I nodded uncertainly. Was there really something to go back to? I assumed that my parents had fled earlier from what Lawrence told me previously, so there was no one home at all. Kane could find me again, and exact some revenge if I left to a home unprotected and alone? I mentally snorted, relieving all those thoughts to the back of my head. Maybe I do give Kane a little more credit than he deserved. After all, he wasn't the one who kidnapped me in the first place. I should worry more over Richard…

"I'd hurry if I were you." Lawrence prompted.

Lawrence proceeded to help me off the bed and out into the hallway, smuggling me quietly to the front door without anyone taking notice of us. Opening the front door cautiously for me, he whispered a goodbye. I nodded before starting down the sidewalk leading to a driveway, then broke into a flat out run. I didn't know how long I had to escape. A matter of minutes? Hours? Days?

Finally, I reached the road bordering their house—a long, flat, never-ending strip of gravelly road. It was still dark, and the night sky was a beautiful hue of midnight blue, making me smile at the sight. I could tell that this would be fun. Running blindly around on a deserted road some miles away from a dysfunctional vampire family with only the night sky to keep me company, sounds like quite the night to me. I'd be safe once it was daylight, perhaps dawn, when the soft shades of yellow pierced the sky. But, until then, the vampire I left could find out I was missing at any moment, and pursue me.

For the first twenty minutes, I ran as fast as I could without looking back, without daring to see if they'd followed me or knew I'd left. I had gotten about two miles and a half, and I was already regretting leaving. I slowed down into a steady walk. If I had stayed, I wouldn't be tired. If I had stayed, I could be talking to Andrei and Selene at their quaint little tea table that I despised. I could be arguing with Kane over more idiotic things, and I could've probably torched that despicable coffin before day hit and he tried to force me in it. If I had stayed, Charlotte probably wouldn't start crying the minute she knew I'd escaped. I could see her read tear strewn face in my thoughts, shrieking at the top of her lungs to her brothers to retrieve me. That had tears surfacing in my eyes inadvertently, which also made me confused. Why did I care if some little vampire girl cried that I'd left, when she treats me like a doll?

"Because 'she's nice to you', 'she's kind, and 'she cares.'" called out a voice, mocking my voice. I jumped, startled, then turned around slowly. There was Kane, walking nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets watching me sharply yet smugly.

"Go away." I said, walking faster, my feet hitting the pavement in loud beats.

"No." he replied simply, in a bored tone. "But, please, when you're done running away--tell me."

"Why are you here? Didn't you promise my blood to Andrei if I misbehaved? Honestly, I'm a little disappointed." I said bitterly. "I think I'd rather enjoy being eaten alive."

"Is that what you think?" he asked with curiosity. "That we'll just maul you like some dogs? Rip your throat out and lap up your blood?" He gave a cold laugh that sent chills up and down my spine in a very terrifying, very uncomfortable way. I tensed up, all my muscles were knotting, and my mood changed to being angry to being frightened beyond belief. I felt a little reassurance in the fact that it was slowly becoming lighter in the nighttime sky. That midnight blue I'd started out with, now changing into cerulean.

"You aren't exactly denying it." I pointed out.

"Oh, you expect me to?" he asked wryly. "To say I don't occasionally kill a human? And that I don't drink blood?"

"It would be reassuring." I mumbled. "Why are you out here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be trying to convince me that I should come back?"

He smirked.

"Who says I want you to come back? Maybe I'm just looking for an easy meal?"

"Oh, I'm sure Selene will be happy with you." I replied sarcastically.

"Not at first, but I'm positive she'd enjoy a human closer to her own age. _Maybe one without the habit of running away._"

"What makes you think my blood will taste any good?"

"I honestly don't care what flavor your blood is. I'm only thinking of the part where you die."

"So there would be no point in killing me? Just for fun?"

"Andrei would enjoy your blood more than me, certainly. His teapot is running low these days."

"I wonder, do you think Selene will attend tea when it's my blood she'll have to drink?"

"Not if I don't tell her. Maybe, Andrei and I would keep it a secret. We'd tell her that you've gone missing, that we couldn't find you."

"Charming." I commented sarcastically. "I can see why you don't have visitors…"

"Oh," he said, "no visitors. Just prisoners."

There was a silence, a very uncomfortable one that had me glancing back every few seconds, making certain he was still there and halfheartedly hoping he'd leave.

"It's almost morning." He announced, like it should be significant to me.

"Your point?"

"The daylight will kill me."

"I don't see how that concerns me."

"Well, actually, it does. Very much so. You see, Selene chucked me out of the house until I kidnap you back, and without any shelter, I'd die in the sunlight." I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for the part how I was involved. "You'd witness my horribly painful death."

"Horribly painful?" I said, not disguising the excitement. "Sounds like a plan then."

"You're a sadist, aren't you?" he said, amused.

"Better you than me dying, I suppose."

"That's selfish…"he remarked.

"So is kidnapping me to play nanny for Selene and Andrei."

"No, technically, I had you kidnapped to be my mistress. Like my slave, really."

"Oh, that's nice." I spat.

"I have twenty minutes." He announced, looking at a watch slung around his wrist. "Your decision."

"My decision? What?"

"You could let me carry you, and we find some place to find shelter for the day. Or, you can be stubborn and continue walking, where as I'll have to follow you so I don't lose you. In which case, I'll die slowly, being charred by the sun. That won't be the worst of it though, you'd have to listen to my screams."

"Aww, you think I care?" I challenged, laughing a little too manically.

"That hurts my feelings." He teased, fake pouting. It took me a few minutes to avert my eyes from him when he looked that gorgeous, even when pouting. The smirk that grew in place of that innocent pout is what snapped me out my staring though. He knew I was looking at him, staring really, and he seemed smug about it. "Well, we're too far to go back now, since we only have nineteen minutes left, and I'm sure I'll spend what's left of my existence arguing with you."

"Where's Lawrence," I asked suddenly, wondering whether he got in trouble or not.

"Oh," Kane gasped softly, then looked away from me. Suspicious behavior, I thought, but he glanced in my direction with a mischievous smirk. "How about, I carry you, we find shelter, go home when it turns night, _then _I'll let Lawrence out of the basement?"

"You locked him in a basement?" I said, deadpan.

"Of course, I didn't need him getting in the away again. He wouldn't let me leave the house, so I locked him in there."

"That's cruel." I accused, narrowing my eyes.

"Says the human who's trying to kill me. Hypocritical, are we?"

"Just die, will you?" I provoked.

"You'll have wait twelve minutes. I'm sorry the wait." He teased. He kept on contradicting me, but I really wasn't paying him any attention. I now had ten minutes to decide whether he was worth saving, maybe killing him was the better option? If he intends to bit me, killing him would definitely be the practical answer.

"Are you planning to kill me?" I asked abruptly, cutting off one of his snide remarks. He gave me a strange look, like he was weighing his options and words before answering.

"Not yet." He answered thoughtfully.

"When?" I pressed. He didn't exactly say yes or no.

"When I decide to," he bit out. "Can you please make a choice. We only have five minutes."

"Getting itchy, are we?" I observed. He was rather edgy, but continued following me from a distance. He gave me a dark glare, and I sighed. I'd made my choice already. I'm going to let him sweat it out, wait until the last possible minute so he gets nervous. It'll teach him a lesson. I got bored, and kicked pebbles along the way, watching for uneasiness that never seemed to show up. He just covered it up with nonchalance, as if he wasn't going to be toasted alive in two minutes.

It was a minutes and a half to go, and Kane was starting to sweat. His hair was patting to his head, and his breathing was labored.

"Alright, alright!" I screamed, turning around, and sprinting to his side. I held onto his side, he looked surprised, almost shocked even. "Let's go."

"Huh?"

"There has to be a house somewhere around here, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Where?"

"About twenty feet that way." He pointed to a thick portions of the woods surrounding the road. I began to shove him in that direction, determining that his slow pace wouldn't save him if I didn't give him some help.

"Hurry up!" I prompted, pushing him harder. "You only have a minute!"

"You said you wanted me to die!" he argued, not caring that now, while I was trying usher him to safety, wasn't the best time to argue.

"I don't, okay!" I screamed back, getting nervous myself. If he didn't make it, I really would have to endure his death. The thought had my eyes tearing up, but I refused to cry in front of him so I held them in resolutely.

That rickety old house came into view, noticeably abandoned and old. It was made of wood, bleached white from fading and spotted with black from dirt and rotting leaves. Vines tangled the exterior of the house, and the porch and its step seemed weak. Kane gave out a hiss of pain, though he was trying very hard to disguise the pain, and I started screaming.

"KANE! WALK FASTER NOW!" I commanded. We were about five feet and the porch was just within our reach. He stopped suddenly, growling and whimpering in pain, his pale skin rapidly growing smarting red burns. They looked exactly like numerous sunburns, and I grabbed his arms which he yelped at since they were burnt, and pulled him under the cover of the porch. It was shady, at least, but not enough cover. I threw open the front door, and tossed him inside before flinging myself in as well, slamming the door shut behind me.

It was dark, at least, I thought. On the down side, the air has a moist, muggy quality to it from the air being trapped inside the house for so long. It seemed of dirt and dust, not the most pleasant smell in the world. I could make out Kane's outline. He was laying on his back, panting, in his sprawled out position. I felt a little guilty for being so rough with him, forcibly shoving him to the house and door like that.

He's alive though, I thought. He should thank me…even though it was my fault. This would never have happened if I hadn't run away. Suddenly, I felt like I had no right to have done that. Like it wasn't okay that I escape from my kidnappers, because it hurt them. I sat there in a heap on the creaking wood floorboards, filthy with dirt, in mute after shock. When I regained myself, I crawled over to Kane's side, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm….sorry." I said, sincerely but grudgingly. It was my fault that he was hurt, but I still didn't like the idea of apologizing about it. It'd be so much easier to trick myself into believing that it was all his mistake, he's to blame.

He opened one of his eyes. I could tell since it had an eerie glow emitting from it, as it always had.

"I probably deserved it." He joked hoarsely. I shook my head, my expression timid.

"No, you didn't." I whispered. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have run away."

"Oh?" he said, surprised, then smiled. "Where's the fun in that?"

"You," I spat, "are obnoxious! You almost died, and all you can do is joke about it!"

"I've never had a human girl try to kill me before." He stated.

"First time for everything." I grumbled.

"You really shouldn't beat yourself up. I'll heal in a few hours."

"That fast?" I queried, incredulously.

"That's actually very slow, since I haven't fed very much. Selene kicked me out right after dinner began."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that, it's annoying me."

"Sorr—I mean, ok." I said quietly. "What now?"

"We wait until I heal, what else?" he pointed out.

Which left me wondering what I was going to do for the next several hours...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

VampLoverNight92

"Hmm." I said. "I'm bored."

"I know. I can hear your thoughts."

"Oh, really?" I said wryly. "What am I thinking right now?"

"That you'd miss Andrei more than me."

"Oh,well….you're right then." I snickered. "Can't you get up yet?"

"It's only been two hours." He protested. "I heal fast, but not that fast!"

"How long will it be, then?" I whined.

"About five hours more, and I should be able to move at least."

"FIVE HOURS?! THAT LONG?!"

"Yes."

"God, I'm going to leave…"

"Running away _again_?" he asked curiously. "Hope you don't expect me to chase after you…I'm _**almost dead, thanks to your running away.**_"

"So, _now_ you decide to make me feel guilty? Well, sorry, that boat has sailed."

He started fake whimpering, but ruined it by laughing hysterically.

"Oh, it hurts! **It hurts so much!** I'm going to die!" he started rambling, mock dramatic.

"Go ahead, then."

He snorted. "I thought you didn't want me to die? Why'd you save me if you wanted me to die?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, why'd you save me in the first place?"

"You were going to die, obviously."

"I would've left if it got to be too much…"

"Thanks. My rescue was appreciated, apparently."

"No. It was sweet of you, Charlotte. Thank you."

I blushed automatically.

"You're welcome…but you can repay me by healing faster!"

"Oh, there's only one way to accomplish that. I'll need your help though."

"What kind of help?"

"Umm…the donation kind?"

"Please tell me you're not asking for blood…"

"No, I'm not."

"Good—"

"I'm begging."

"No, I'm not donating anything!"

"Just think of it as a blood drive, Charlotte. It'll be okay. Give to the less fortunate—me."

"I said no. You can't move, therefore, you can't make me!"

"Says you."

"Oh, please, bite me." I spat, then covered my mouth. "I didn't mean that literally."

"I take that as permission."

"You shouldn't."

"Can't you do this one tiny favor for me?"

"Can't you do one tiny favor for me?" I echoed.

"What is it?"

"Stop asking me to give blood."

"No can do. I really do need it, if only you'd be more understanding."

"Pfft. Understanding? I understand that vampirism looks more like a handicap than an advantage. What if someone were to try and kill you? You'd be dead, no struggle at all."

"Luckily, you're the only one witnessing my lack of strength at the moment."

"I could kill you…"

"But you wouldn't." he said, sounding a little uncertain in the dark.

"I said _**could**_, not that I was going to." I pointed out. I saw him roll his eyes.

"Please, _please_, Charlotte?" he pleaded, still retaining some dignity.

"What's in it for me?"

"Someone's selfish…" he remarked.

"Like you, trying to force me to give up valuable blood."

"It's not working, is it?" he said hopefully.

"Hardly."

He stirred, and I watched him warily, wondering if he was faking injury.

"I can move my arms…" he announced, sounding concerned.

"That's it?" I said, disappointed.

"Looks like it." He reported. "Could you hold my back? I can't stay on my elbows too long, and I don't want to hit my head on the floor."

"Fine." I grounded out, before sitting behind him and letting him rest on my lap, effectively holding him up.

"Thanks." He whispered, leaning his head on my shoulder. His breath bathed my neck making me uncomfortable.

"Don't even think about it." I said firmly, watching his eyes out of the corner of my sight.

"Think about what?" he replied, sounding naïve and innocent.

"Touch my neck, and you die."

"Just a pint or two?"

"No."

"Just a drop?"

"No!"

"Why not? I promise not to kill you."

"I promise _to_ kill you, if you even try."

I felt something warm and wet trail across my neck before I shuttered and grimaced.

"Please," I begged, "tell me you did not just lick me."

"You taste good." He announced smugly. With an exhale, I shoved him off my lap where he then landed heavily on the floor with a boom.

"OUCH!" he cried, not sounding fatally wounded, but recovered quickly. Silence followed, and I assumed he had surrendered his pestering for blood…

It was about an hour later, and it was still silent. He hadn't said a word or spoken to me, unnerving me inadvertently. In exasperation, I laid down and attempted to get some rest for the remaining hours of his recovery. Just when I was drifting off to sleep, my eyes closed tightly and my breathing was completely calm, I felt something press on top of me, crushing my frame.

"What the—" I grumbled, trying to push whatever it was off, but it didn't budge and I was pinned to the ground. A cold hand suffocated me, and my heart rate accelerated in panic.

"Settle down. They'll hear your heart." Came a whisper, and hot breath warmed my ear. "It's me." Then, I cringed when his tongue trailed the shell of my ear lightly.

"_What do you think you're doing?_" I demanded, trying to writhe out from under him.

"Listen, I hear voices coming from upstairs. I can't protect you very adequately at the moment, so this is the best I can do."

"You're crushing me, and I don't hear anything!" I protested, but he put his hand more firmly over my mouth.

"You wouldn't, would you?" he mocked quietly. "Not many humans can hear well. Now, sssshh. I'm not well enough to fight anything off if whatever is upstairs decides to investigate down here. shush." He told me, and then ducked his head next to mine.

"But-"

"Sshh."

I froze, statue-like, under the pressure of Cain's weight and his chilled hand kept a firm hold over my jaw. Slightly fearful, I clung to him as best I could as I imagined all the horrible beings that could be lurking upstairs in this pitiful house. There was silence for such a long period of time that when I detected the sound of creaking stairs marking the arrival of another party in a nearby room, I was almost sure I was dreaming it up out of terrified anticipation. Cain began to flex his muscles against me in an attempt to check which limbs he could actually move now.

"Can you move?" I whispered, directly in his ear, as softly as I could.

He nodded against my neck, so I took that as a good sign. The bad sign being that he was a strategic opportunist, and was milking my fear for all its worth by nipping on my neck lightly to release little amounts of blood which he passed his tongue over ever so often. To me, the experience was quite mortifying on top of rather frightening.

After a few minutes, he left gingerly off the ground, whispered "thank you" to me, and pulled me up off the ground.

"What are you doing! Where are you going?!" I whispered urgently, trailing him as he explored the next room.

"Your tiny amount of blood restored me, and trying to unearth what's traipsing about in this house."

"Honestly," I criticized, "is that wise?"

"Honestly," he mocked my critical manner, "not likely, but humor me, I'm curious."

He was scouring the bottom floor, which was mostly barren with the exception of decrepit, ripped up furniture. It wasn't until I tripped over a broken piece of wood that had fallen from a close coffee table and fell down that we heard any telltale signs of any other company.

"Could you not break things in my house?" a voice demanded haughtily, and following the voice appeared petite girl with cold grey eyes that narrowed on me. Cain was very suddenly by my side, watching her.

"Your house?" I echoed as I eyed the dust layering almost everything skeptically.

"_Yes, my house, you dolt."_ She retorted.

"Excuse my servant, miss. She's clumsy." Cain started suavely. "I was curious as to who was inhibiting this house, and it's very nice to meet you…miss…what's your name?"

"Victoria, if you please, and you are?"

"Cain. How did you come into this old house, Victoria? "

"I inherited it almost a decade ago from my elder sister…" she said disgustedly. "I can't wait to be rid of it. It's a shrine to my past, my human years, it offends me." She looked at me right then, with total contempt, and I sank back towards Cain.

"Well, Victoria, you're quite welcome to visit my household anytime you wish since we've seemed to impose upon yours. I have a younger sister who'd be delighted to meet you. Would you like to stay for dinner tonight in order to repay our abrupt visit?"

"Hmm. Perhaps."

"Straight down the street to your right, first house. We'll most likely have dinner promptly at midnight, you're welcome to join.

"I'll consider it." She said curtly. "Now if you please, leave."

I immediately scattered towards the door, but Cain inquired more.

"Could you tell me the weather today, please? Is it unbearably sunny or overcast?"

Victoria gave him a bored expression. "Overcast. It's safe to leave."

By the time Cain made it out the front door, I was already power walking down the road I'd ran away on this morning. Ironic how I ran away from Cain's home and now I'm running away from Victoria's to return to Cain's.


End file.
